


The Golden Ring

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire Breathing Dragon, Giants, Lake Spirit - Freeform, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mages, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mermaids, Minor Character Death, Swordfights, Werewolves, some explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a time long ago in a land far away. Stiles is a Mage, and Derek is King of the Werewolves. There are good and evil forces striving with each other to gain control over that ancient world. And there is a ring made of pure gold which holds great power within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The River Gold

A long, long time ago, in a land far, far away…..

Mage Stiles Stilinski sat enjoying the sunshine on the bank of a beautiful wide blue river. His sheep were grazing in a field behind him. He had cast a spell so that they wouldn’t wander away and get hurt or lost. To pass the time he was making pebbles float in the air and turn somersaults. He saw the three mermaids swimming in the river, smiled, and waved at them. They smiled and waved back at him. He noticed that they were playing with the Golden Ring. It was beautiful and shimmering in the sun, made of pure gold. The Golden Ring was enchanted. Whoever possessed it was very powerful. He knew that only the mermaids were allowed to touch it, as it had been entrusted into their care by the god of the sea. He leaned back and thought of the vision that he had seen that morning. A vision of himself and a tall, dark, handsome man. And two sweet little babies, one a boy, and one a girl. Then he had seen a world unbalanced, and danger in his vision. He looked at the sun, and said an incantation for the protection of his future family, and of the world. Then he stood and walked toward his sheep. It was time to take them home.

Werewolf King Derek Hale was returning to his castle on top of the mountain. The Castle of Valor was large and beautiful, but it held no joy for him. He was married to a woman that he didn’t love, and who didn’t love him in return. It was a political marriage, arranged between packs. Queen Kate Argent was a greedy, scheming, evil person. Derek had lost all of his family in a mysterious fire when he was fifteen. He had later been forced by other werewolf packs to marry. He had married into an influential werewolf family named Argent. It was not a happy arrangement. Queen Kate had moved her entire family into the castle, and they were constantly criticizing Derek and meddling in political matters. To make it worse, her cousins, the Daehlers, had built a huge mansion, Daehler Hall, on the mountainside right below the castle. They were also constantly interfering in state business. And another thing concerned Derek. He wanted an heir, a son or a daughter to inherit his crown some day. But Queen Kate was barren. She told him with a an evil smirk on her face that she was happy about that, as she had no desire to bear the child of a man that she hated so much. Living in this contentious atmosphere was difficult for King Derek. So he would often slip away for weeks at a time and wander his kingdom in disguise. It was a distraction for him, but also a way for him to see what the human lives of his people were like. He tried very hard to get reforms passed to help his people, but his council was made up of the family and friends of the queen, and they blocked his every move for reform. The Castle of Valor stood on the mountain top. But Derek preferred the world which lay at the bottom of the mountain, the world of the common people, the real people, the people that were close to his heart. Derek was twenty eight years old.  
Derek had dreams of a tall, pale, beautiful man and two sweet little babies. He felt drawn to the family in his dreams.

Stiles Stilinski earned his living as a sheepherder. He lived in a beautiful green valley near a wide blue river. Stiles was also a very powerful mage. Even though he was only twenty five years old, his powers were greater than any other mage on earth. Stiles had no family, and he lived alone. But he knew from his visions that he would have a family of his own some day. The visions showed him the tall, dark, handsome man and the two precious little babies.  
Stiles had never met King Derek Hale, but he had heard that the king was a very good, kind, loving person. He had also heard of the evil queen and her family. Stiles hoped that neither he or anyone that he knew would ever be threatened by the Argents. But sometimes he had disturbing visions. Visions of the Argents with sharp spears in their hands. Sharp spears which were aimed at those that he loved.

Living in a cave hidden deep in the mountains were twin giants, supernatural creatures, named Ethan and Aiden. They had heard legends about the Golden Ring, and they plotted to possess it. One day the twin giants went down to the river bank and watched the three mermaids frolicking in the water. They were passing the Golden Ring between them, laughing and playing merrily. The Golden Ring sparkled and shone in the morning sun.  
“What pretty mermaids”, the giant Aiden said. “I wonder if they would let us swim with them?”  
“I’ll bet that they would”, the giant Ethan said.  
“Come into the water and swim with us”, one of the mermaids said. The twin giants slipped into the water. Ethan began to splash water on two of the mermaids while they laughed and splashed water back at him. Aiden swam around the third mermaid.  
“What a pretty one you are”, he said. “And what is that beautiful ring that you are holding?”  
“It’s the Golden Ring”, she replied. “We take care of it for the god Poseidon, ruler of the sea”.  
“It’s so pretty”, Aiden said with a phony grin. “May I hold it, just for a second?”  
“I dare not let you”, the mermaid replied. “It is my task to guard it”.  
“Not even for a second, pretty one?”, Aiden asked. “I’ll give it back to you right away”. The mermaid preened at his compliment.  
“Alright”, she replied. “But just for a second”. She handed him the Golden Ring, and he immediately jumped out of the water. His twin brother Ethan followed him, and they ran away from the river as fast as they could.  
“The Golden Ring!”, the three mermaids cried out. “They have stolen the Golden Ring! What shall we do?” The mermaids wept at their loss.

When the Golden Ring was stolen by the twin giants, the balance on the earth was upset.  
When King Derek found out about the theft of the ring, he determined to try and find it. But he would need someone to do the actual searching for the ring. A True Knight who was pure of heart. For only a True Knight who was pure of heart could recover the Golden Ring and restore the balance on the earth. Late that night Derek left the Castle of Valor to begin his search for the knight. He was in disguise, so that no human would recognize him. At dusk on the following day, King Derek came upon a beautiful clear lake. He bent down and drank from it. The water was sweet and pure. Suddenly he saw someone swimming in the lake. It was a woman with silver hair and a silver complexion. She swam up to him and stood. She was wearing a silver robe that shone in the twilight. In her right hand she was holding a gleaming sword of silver.  
“King Derek”, she said. “I am Viviane, the Lady of the Lake. I am here to give you the Sword of Valor”. King Derek knelt before her.  
“What shall I do with the sword, spirit of the lake?”, he asked.  
“You must find the True Knight, who is pure of heart”, she replied. “He will need the Sword of Valor to recover the Golden Ring”.  
“Where shall I find the True Knight?”, Derek asked.  
“You must walk along the bank of the wide blue river”, she replied. “You will come to a giant oak tree, larger in height and width than any oak that you have ever seen. Take the sword and plunge it into the tree. There it will remain until the True Knight finds it. No one else will be able to remove it. Only the True Knight. He will pull the sword out of the tree and use it to recover the Golden Ring. He shall be known as the Knight of the Sword”.  
“I will do as you ask”, Derek said.  
“One thing more”, the Lady of the Lake said. “Once the Golden Ring is recovered, the sword will be returned to you. You must bring it back to the lake and throw it in, so that I may keep it safe until it is needed again”.  
“I will do so”, Derek said. Viviane turned and walked back into the lake. As she disappeared under the water, the lake vanished. Derek placed the sword in his belt and continued on his journey.

Derek did what the Lady of the Lake instructed him to do. He went to the wide blue river and walked until he found the giant oak tree. He went up to the tree, took the sword in his hand, and plunged it into the trunk of the huge tree. All that could be seen of the sword was the silver hilt sticking out of the tree. As he turned to leave, he saw a man a short distance away standing and looking at him. The man approached Derek and spoke.  
“You are King Derek Hale”, the man said. “I am Mage Stiles Stilinski.”  
“Why are you here?”, Derek asked.  
“I saw you in a vision”, Stiles replied. “In my vision I knew that you were the king. You have plunged the Sword of Valor into the tree. And the Knight of the Sword will pull it out and use it to find the Golden Ring”.  
“All that you have said is true”, Derek said. “Are you the Knight of the Sword?”  
“No”, Stiles replied. “I am not the knight. He is the one who will come after me”.

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.  
“Are you hungry?”, he asked. “You can come with me and I will fix you dinner. My cottage is not far from here”. Derek smiled in return.  
“That would be good of you”, he replied. “I would like that”. Derek followed Stiles to his cottage. When they got there, he sat at a simple wooden table. He noticed that the cottage was neat and clean, with large windows that let in the sunlight. Stiles fixed a good meal and they ate and talked about their different lives. As the afternoon sun slanted in through the windows, each one looked at the other.  
Stiles noticed Derek, tall, dark, and handsome, like the man in his visions. He had a muscular body. He had thick black hair, thick eyebrows and eyelashes, blue green eyes, a full red mouth, and a short beard. He was tanned and had smooth skin.  
Derek noticed Stiles. He was almost as tall as Derek. He had a slender body, but his muscles were well defined. He had thick brown hair, thick eyebrows and eyelashes, large amber gold eyes, an upturned nose, and a full pink mouth. His pale smooth skin was dotted with tiny moles.  
“You are beautiful”, Derek said.  
“And you are handsome”, Stiles replied. He paused for a moment.  
“It’s late”, Stiles said. “Would you like to spend the night?”  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “I’d like to very much”.

They walked to Stiles’ bedroom. They held each other and kissed passionately. Then they removed each other’s clothing and stood looking at each other for a moment.  
“Beautiful”, Derek said again.  
“Handsome”, Stiles replied again. Both of them were aroused. Derek’s big thick cock stood out from his body, hard, red, and throbbing. Stiles’ long thick cock stood up against his stomach, hard, red, and throbbing. They fell into bed together, hugging, kissing, and rubbing each other’s hard cocks together. Derek lubed Stiles’ tight little pink hole, lubed his hard cock, and entered him. He fucked Stiles until they both came. Then they kissed and held each other close while they slept for a while. When they woke up, they hugged and kissed again. Then Stiles lubed Derek’s tight little red hole, lubed his hard cock, and entered him. He fucked Derek until they both came. Once again they kissed and held each other close.  
“I’ve seen you in my visions”, Stiles said. ‘You are the one for me”.  
“And I’ve dreamed about you”, Derek replied. “You are the one for me”.

Derek stayed with Stiles for several weeks. They made love every night. And they fell in love with each other. Then Derek told Stiles that he had to leave for a while and return to his duties at the castle, but that he would be back as soon as he could get away.  
“I would take you with me if I could, sweetheart”, Derek said. “But that evil Kate would have you killed if she saw you with me.”  
"She wouldn't succeed", Stiles replied. "My magic is very strong. I would destroy her instead. But I don't even want to meet her".  
"I hate her", Derek said. "I hate the sight of her".  
“I know that, darling”, Stiles replied. “How do you stand being around her?”  
“It’s difficult”, Derek replied. “We have hated each other since we first met. I have never slept with her. Her doctors say that she is barren. She doesn’t want my children anyway. I feel that I am trapped with her. Trapped in my position as king. Just trapped”. Derek sighed and tears started to fall down his face. Stiles held him close and kissed the tears away.  
“Don’t worry, my love”, Stiles said. “We’ll find a way”.  
“Thank you. baby”, Derek replied. “I won’t be gone for long. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I haven’t even left yet, and I already miss you.”  
“I already miss you as well”, Stiles said. They kissed each other passionately.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.

Soon after Derek left, Stiles discovered that he was pregnant. Derek returned in two weeks. He hugged and kissed Stiles. Then he looked at Stiles with joy on his face.  
“You’re pregnant”, he said happily. “I saw it in a dream”. Stiles kissed Derek and smiled, his face lit up with happiness.  
“Yes, darling”, he replied. “I’m expecting our babies”.  
“Twins”, Derek said. “Like in my dreams”. He held Stiles close.  
“Sweetheart”, he murmured.

“How long can you stay this time?”, Stiles asked. Derek sighed.  
“A few weeks”, he replied. “Then I have to go back again. I can’t leave the government of the kingdom in the hands of that evil woman and her treacherous family. It’s too dangerous for the people. But I will return to you as soon as I can”. They kissed and held each other close, hoping for the day that Derek would be free.

Derek came back to be with Stiles whenever he could get away, and he was sure to be there for the birth of their children. He held them close and kissed them, then he watched as Stiles nursed them and they drank his sweet milk.  
“You look so beautiful right now, sweetheart”, Derek said. “But then, you always look beautiful”.  
“And you always look handsome, darling”, Stiles replied. They kissed each other, then put their babies in their cribs. Then they held each other, kissed, and made love all night.

One of the twins was a boy and the other one was a girl. They named the boy Scott and the girl Erica.

In a few weeks Derek had to go back to the castle again. But Stiles knew that he would return soon.

Right after that, there was a knock on the door of Stiles’ cottage. When he opened the door he saw a short stout woman with white hair and blue twinkling eyes. It was Selena, High Priestess of the Mage. Stiles smiled at her.  
“Selena!”, he said. “Come in. Have you come to see my babies?” Selena smiled at Stiles in return.  
“Yes, Stiles”, she said. “I saw them in a vision”.  
“Sit down”, Stiles said, “and I’ll make some tea”. As Selena drank her tea, Stiles brought Scott and Erica from their cribs and held them on his lap. Selena smiled sweetly at the children.  
“They’re adorable”, she said.  
“Thank you”, Stiles replied. Selena looked closely at the babies.  
“The boy is a Spark”, she said. “And the girl is a Werewolf”.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
“They are a prince and a princess”, Selena said. “Their father is a king”.  
‘Yes’, Stiles replied.  
“The boy will become a great knight”, Selena continued. “And the girl will become a brave warrior”.  
“I know”, Stiles replied.  
Selena looked at Stiles with a serious expression on her face.  
“But they must prove themselves heroic without your help”, she said. “You cannot intervene on their behalf”.  
“I know”, Stiles replied. “I have felt that. I cannot intervene, even though it may mean great danger to them”. He paused. “Perhaps even death”. He looked sadly at his babies.  
Selena took Stiles’ hand in hers.  
“But there is something that you can do”, she said. “If it comes to it, you can dispel their demise. You are the most powerful Mage in the world. You have the power to do that”.  
“I know that as well”, Stiles replied. “I hope it doesn’t come to that”. He looked sad again. “But I have had disturbing visions”, he said. “I see danger all around my children”.  
“Don’t worry”, Selena said. “You can overcome the danger and bring your children back to your side, safe and whole again”.

After Selena left, Stiles kissed his children’s foreheads and looked at them with love pouring from his eyes.  
“I love you so much”, he said.  
Then a cloud of worry crossed his face.  
“My sweet babies”, he whispered to them. “My sweet babies”.

 

(Next Chapter: The Knight of the Sword)


	2. The Knight of the Sword

The next few years were happy ones for Stiles and Derek. Their children were growing up and their little family was safe and secure. Derek was living with Stiles and their children three weeks out of every month. Then he would spend one week at the castle to make decisions as the king. The Argents were happy with that arrangement. They would have liked to kill him and take over the kingdom. But he was a very powerful werewolf, and Stiles had placed a spell of protection around him that the Argents could not penetrate.

From the time of their children’s birth, Stiles and Derek knew the destiny of each of their children.  
They knew that Scott was the Knight of the Sword, but they didn’t tell him. He had to find the Sword of Valor for himself and realize who he was. He would be a strong knight for good and justice to battle the evil forces in the world. And his primary task was to recover the Golden Ring and restore the balance on the earth.  
They knew that Erica would be a strong warrior, and that she would be at the head of a band of warriors. They didn’t tell her this, because she had to discover it for herself. She would also be a force for good and justice in the fight against the evil forces in the world. 

It was Scott and Erica’s eighteenth birthday, and it was a day of joy and also a day of sadness. A day of joy because they were grown up and ready to forge their future lives. And a day of sadness, because Stiles and Derek knew that both of their children would have to face daunting tasks in their quests.

Scott and Erica were ready to leave on their separate journeys. They had both saddled their horses and loaded their backpacks. Each of them had been given a new sword as a gift from Derek, and a new shield as a gift from Stiles. Derek and Stiles stood with their arms around their children.  
“Take care”, Stiles said. “Papa and I will carry you in our thoughts until you return”.  
“We will be here if you need us”, Derek said. “Daddy and I will think of you all of the time until you return to us”.  
“Thank you, Daddy”, Scott said. “Thank you Papa. I love you both”.  
“I love you, Daddy. I love you, Papa”, Erica said. Stiles and Derek kissed their children.  
Then Scott and Erica mounted their horses and prepared to leave.  
“Good bye, Daddy. Good bye, Papa”, they both said.  
“Good bye, my darlings”, Stiles said.  
“Good bye my beloved children”, Derek said.  
As their children rode away, Stiles and Derek both began to cry.  
“Our babies”, Stiles said. “I’m so worried about them”.  
“I am too”, Derek replied. “I am too”.

Scott rode all over the kingdom, seeking those who needed his help. He fought many battles with men who were oppressing other people. He freed several slaves, even though that was illegal. Scott hated slavery, as did Derek, Stiles, and Erica. But unfortunately, slavery was legal. Despite King Derek’s constant efforts to abolish it, Queen Kate and the Argents blocked all of his attempts to do so.

Erica formed a troop of warriors, consisting of herself as leader and eight other women. They also rode all over the kingdom, seeking those who needed their help. She also fought battles to free oppressed people, including slaves. Erica’s troop of warrior women was known as the Women of the Shield.

It was toward sundown and Scott was tired. He had battled with an evil minotaur that day and killed him. He was exhausted and needed a place to sleep that night. He rode up to a hut which was built around a huge oak tree. He dismounted from his horse and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps coming and the door was opened by a fierce looking man. Scott recognized him as a werewolf.  
“What do you want?”, the man growled.  
“I am very tired”, Scott replied. “I seek shelter. I ask only a place to sleep for the night. Would you be willing to shelter me for only one night?” The man looked at Scott’s gleaming sword and shield, and his handsome steed. He grinned evilly.  
“You may stay for one night”, he said. “But you must leave here tomorrow morning.”  
“Agreed”, Scott replied. He rubbed his horse down then tied him next to a water trough. Then he entered the hut.  
“I am Ennis, and this is my slave Lydia”, the man leered. Scott noticed how beautiful the young woman was, with a fair complexion, dark eyes, and long red hair.  
“Thank you for your hospitality”, he told the man. “My name is Scott”. Ennis sneered at him.  
“You can sleep over there”, he motioned toward a bed of straw. “And be sure and be gone by the morning. My slave will serve you some porridge for your supper”. He turned toward the young woman.  
“Lydia”, he said. “Come into the other room. I have some instructions for you”. Scott laid down his shield and took off his sword. In a few minutes Ennis and Lydia returned. Lydia served the two men porridge and poured wine for them. As she sat and ate she looked at Scott and smiled. He smiled back at her. After they had finished their meal, Ennis motioned for Lydia to follow him.  
“I’m going to bed. Come, slave”, he growled. Scott looked at the young woman with sorrow on his face. He knew that her life must be a miserable one. Scott laid down on the bed of straw and fell asleep. In a short while he was waken up by a gentle shake on his shoulder. He woke to see Lydia kneeling beside his bed.  
“Shh”, she whispered. “You must be quiet. I have something to tell you”. She looked over his shoulder.  
“Ennis told me that he plans to murder you in your sleep, and take your horse, sword, and shield”, she continued. “He has killed and robbed many men before. But do not fear. I drugged his wine, and he will sleep the rest of the night. Then you can escape before he wakes up tomorrow morning”. Scott smiled at her.  
“Why are you helping me?” he asked. Lydia blushed.  
“Because I like you”, she said. Scott took her hand.  
“I like you as well”, he replied. “Tell me how you came to be here?” Lydia lowered her head in sadness as she spoke.  
“My family was killed by robbers when I was a teenager”, she said. “I was captured by a slave seller and sold to Ennis as his slave. I have been here for three years”. She looked at Scott. “It’s horrible. He beats me and uses me sexually. I hate it. I hate him”. Scott took Lydia’s hand and kissed it.  
“Come away with me, Lydia”, he said. “We will go far away where he can never find us”. Lydia smiled and clasped Scott’s hand.  
“I will”, she said. “I’m very drawn to you”.  
“I’m very drawn to you as well”, Scott replied. They kissed passionately. Scott grabbed his sword and shield as Lydia stuffed her clothes into a sack. Suddenly, Scott noticed something. The huge oak tree that grew out of the hut had a sword inserted in the trunk.  
“What is this sword?”, Scott asked.  
“No one knows”, Lydia answered. “It was here when Ennis built the hut. Many men have tried to remove it, but none of them have succeeded”.  
Scott strode up to the tree. He grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the trunk. He and Lydia stared at each other in shocked silence.  
Then Scott had a vision.  
“This is the Sword of Valor!”, he said in awe. “My father placed it here before I was born!”  
Then Lydia had a vision.  
“I name you Scott, Knight of the Sword!”, she said.

Scott got on his horse and pulled Lydia up behind him.  
“We can go hide with my sister Erica”, he said. “She lives in a cave on the side of a mountain. Ennis will never find us there”.  
“Let us go there then, my love”, Lydia said.  
“Yes, my love”, Scott replied. They kissed, then rode away together.

Queen Kate was furious.  
“He stole your slave!”, she shouted. “That is a crime punishable by death!” She narrowed her eyes and bared her claws and fangs.  
“Describe him to me, Ennis”, she said. “What did he look like? Do you know his name?” Ennis was standing in the Castle of Valor, telling the queen about the man who stole his slave.  
“He was tall, with dark hair , dark eyes, and a dark complexion.”, Ennis said. ‘And he had a crooked jaw”.  
“A crooked jaw?”, Kate Argent said. “By any chance was his name Scott?”  
“Yes, your majesty!”, Ennis replied. “He said that his name was Scott. Who is he?”  
“No one of importance”, she told Ennis. “I will help you to find them”. As she left the room, she grinned evilly.  
“So, it was my husband’s son”, she said to herself. “The son that he had with his skinny little boyfriend. Well, he will pay for his crime!”

Scott and Lydia were very much in love. They shared a bed in Erica’s cave, made love, and held each other close every night. Lydia and Erica became like sisters, and they all three looked forward to the day when Scott and Lydia would be free.

Erica was away, riding on a mission with the Women of the Shield. Scott and Lydia  
were sitting in the sun on the wide rocky ledge outside the entrance to the cave. Suddenly  
a shadow fell across them. They looked up and saw Ennis, with a sword in one hand and  
a spear in the other.  
“On your feet, dog!”, Ennis said to Scott. “I seek revenge for you stealing my slave!”  
“She’s not your slave anymore, Ennis”, Scott replied. “She’s my wife!” He stood  
and faced Ennis, drawing the Sword of Valor from his belt.  
“I’m not afraid of you”, Scott said. “Bring it on!”

Lydia stood back in fear as Scott and Ennis began their sword fight.  
“Be careful, Scott”, she said.  
The sword fight was fierce, with Scott, then Ennis getting the upper hand. Finally, Scott was winning. He had Ennis pinned to a boulder, and was going in for the kill. Then something unexpected happened. Queen Kate had found out where Scott and Lydia were hiding, and had led Ennis to them. She had brought along her cousin, Matt Daehler, and they were hiding on a ledge above the cave, watching the fight. When Scott began to get the upper hand, she told Matt to pick up a large rock and throw it at Scott. Just as Scott was winning, Matt threw the rock and hit Scott on the shoulder. The pain distracted Scott, and Ennis gained the upper hand. He hit the Sword of Valor with his own sword, breaking both swords in two. Then Ennis picked up his spear from the ground where it had been lying, and plunged it into Scott, killing him instantly. Lydia screamed and ran to Scott, cradling him in her arms and weeping. Ennis leered and moved toward Lydia.  
“Now you are mine again”, he said evilly.  
“Never!”, Lydia said, as she pulled a long sharp knife from her belt and plunged it into her stomach, dying instantly.  
Suddenly, Stiles and Derek materialized from thin air. When Queen Kate and Matt saw them, they ran away in fear. Ennis fell to his knees before Derek.  
“Your Majesty”, he said. “Why are you here?” Derek flashed his red Alpha eyes and roared.  
“To avenge the death of my son!”, he replied. Ennis began to quake in fear.  
“Your Majesty, I didn’t know that he was your…..”, he began to say.  
“Enough!”, Derek roared again. Then he tore Ennis’ throat out with his claws and killed him.

Derek turned in sorrow to see Scott and Lydia’s bodies. Stiles had laid them side by side.  
“Derek”, Stiles said. “Pick up the pieces of the sword. Then come over here and stand next to me”. Stiles touched the bodies of Scott and Lydia. Then he spoke an incantation. Stiles, Derek, and the bodies were instantly transported back to the lawn in front of Stiles’ and Derek’s cottage.  
Stiles and Derek knelt before the two bodies. Stiles placed his hands upon them.  
“Derek”, Stiles said, “place your hands across from mine, with our fingertips touching”.  
Derek did as Stiles instructed, and then Stiles began an incantation.  
“Mother Earth, Father Sun, Sister Moon, Brother Stars”, he said. “I channel you and all the power of the universe. Bring life back to these bodies. Heal and restore them to their former selves”.  
Stiles eyes shifted from amber gold to purple. Then a beam of light came from the sky and fell upon Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Lydia. The two lifeless bodies began to glow brightly. It lasted for several minutes. Then the glow faded away, and the beam of light went back into the sky. Stiles eyes went back to their amber gold color.  
The wounds on the bodies were healed, and their eyes opened. They both began to move slowly.  
“Daddy? Papa?”, Scott said. “Is that you?”  
“Scott?”, Lydia said.  
“Yes, my darlings”, Stiles said. “It’s really us. You are alive again, and your wounds are healed”. Derek looked at Stiles in awe. Then he and Stiles hugged Scott and Lydia.

Stiles and Derek fed Scott and Lydia. Then they put them to bed. They would sleep for several days until their bodies recovered completely from their ordeal.

Derek was leaning back on their headboard with Stiles in his arms.  
“I didn’t realize how powerful you are until now”, Derek said.  
“I’ve grown more powerful in the last few years”, Stiles replied. “Selena says that I’m the most powerful Mage in the world”.  
“I’m grateful that you are”, Derek said. “And I’m in awe of you”.  
He kissed Stiles.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you too, darling”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, made love, then fell asleep holding each other close.

Scott had now developed from a Spark into a full Mage. He was studying incantations with Stiles, so he decided to give up questing and spend time with his family instead. Scott and Lydia were planning to start a family of their own. And Stiles discovered that Lydia had a brilliant mind, so she became King Derek's unofficial "Prime Minister". Derek still hoped to wrest power from the Argents someday.

Derek kept the pieces of the Sword of Valor. Stiles told him that another True Knight would re-forge them together.

The next week, Derek returned home from the Castle of Valor very angry. He had just had an argument with Queen Kate. He was seething with anger. Stiles made him calm down and explain what happened.  
“Because Erica sheltered Scott and Lydia, an escaped slave, she broke the law”, Derek said. “Kate insists that she be punished for breaking the law”. Derek drew a deep breath. “The penalty for breaking the law is either death or a deep sleep. I told her that I couldn’t sentence my daughter to the death penalty. So she insists that Erica be put into a deep sleep on a mountain top”. Derek shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, Stiles”, Derek sobbed. “The law is on Kate’s side. That stupid, stupid law that I cannot get changed. I don’t want to put my daughter to death. But I also don’t want her to be put into a deep sleep and left on a mountain top completely unprotected”.  
Stiles held Derek close.  
“It’s alright, darling”, Stiles said. “I have a solution. We will put Erica into a deep sleep on the mountain top. But I will protect her by placing a barrier of Magic Fire all around her. I will place a spell on the fire, so that the only person who can break through it is a True Knight. And he will awaken Erica with a kiss”.  
“That’s a brilliant idea, sweetheart”, Derek replied. “But how long will Erica be sleeping?”  
“Not long”, Stiles said. “The True Knight that re-forges the sword will be the same True Knight that re-awakens Erica. And he is on the way now”.

The next week Stiles, Derek, and Erica went to the top of the mountain where her cave was located. Derek and Stiles told Erica that she wouldn’t be asleep for long, then they kissed her goodnight. She laid down and Stiles put her into a deep sleep. Then he surrounded her with the barrier of Magic Fire. They began to leave, then turned back for a moment to look at Erica again. Now all they had to do was wait for a True Knight to break the spell and wake her up.

 

(Next Chapter: The Knight of the Ring)


	3. The Knight of the Ring

It was the week after Erica had fallen asleep on the mountain top. A young man walked up to Stiles’ and Derek’s cottage and knocked on the door. Stiles answered the door.  
“Hello”, Stiles said with a smile.  
“Hello’, the young man said, smiling in return. “My name is Jackson. May I come in and speak with you?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I already know who you are. I saw you in a vision”. Stiles shook Jackson’s hand, then brought him into the cottage. Derek was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.  
“This is my husband, Derek”, Stiles said. “Derek, this is Jackson, the young man that I saw in my vision”. Derek stood up and also shook Jackson’s hand.  
“We’ve been waiting for you”, Derek said. Jackson bowed his head.  
“Your majesty”, he said. Derek shook his head.  
“Now, none of that “, he said. “Please call me Derek”. Jackson smiled.  
“Ok…..Derek”, he replied. He turned to Stiles.  
“You saw me in a vision?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I am a mage. And I saw you in a vision. You are the one who is to come after my son. He is a knight. And you will be one as well. Tell us about yourself”. They all sat at the table as Jackson began his story.  
“My parents and I lived many leagues from here, in the mountains”, he said. “We owned a small farm outside of the town, and my father was a blacksmith. He was training me to be a blacksmith as well, and I learned to use the forge. Our lives were happy and full. Then a few weeks ago, right after I turned eighteen, the Daehlers came to see my parents”.  
“The Daehlers”, Derek said bitterly. “What did they want?”  
“They were buying up land, and they wanted our farm”, Jackson answered. “They offered a ridiculously low price for it, and said that we had better sell it to them or we would be sorry. My parents refused. That night, we were awakened by smoke. Our house was on fire. My parents pushed me out of a back window. Just as they were about to escape, the roof fell in. I crawled into the tall grass and hid. The Daehlers came up to the ruins of our house and laughed. I heard one of them say, ‘Well, Matt, another successful fire. Just like the night that we burned down King Derek’s family hunting lodge and killed his parents and sisters’”. Jackson shuddered in horror. “Then I heard the one called Matt laugh and say, ‘Yes. That was quite a successful night for the Daehlers and for our cousins the Argents. My cousin Kate won the prize when she married King Derek and became the queen’. He laughed again and they left”. Jackson started to cry. “After they left I went back to our house. My parents were dead. I was afraid that if I stayed there, they would come back and kill me. So I hid in the woods. That night I had a dream. In the dream I saw this cottage, and I heard a voice. It told me to walk along the wide blue river until I saw the cottage. It said that I would find refuge there. So I walked until I found you”. Jackson looked at Stiles and Derek with tears rolling down his face. Stiles put his arms around Jackson.  
“It’s alright, my child”, he said. “You have found a place of refuge here. I’ll get you something to eat”. Stiles took Jackson to the kitchen and gave him some food. As Jackson was eating, Stiles returned to the living area. He could tell that Derek was angry.  
“So it was the Daehlers”, Derek said. “They killed my family. And Kate and the other Argents were part of it”. Stiles took Derek into his arms and kissed him gently.  
“It would seem so, my love”, he replied. “But don’t worry. They will pay for what they did”.

Jackson wanted to work. There was need of a blacksmith in the community, so Stiles and Derek set up a forge in their barn. People brought in their horses for Jackson to shoe. Stiles and Derek became very close to Jackson, and he to them. He became like another son to them, and Scott thought of him as a brother. One morning after breakfast, Derek brought out the broken Sword of Valor and showed it to Jackson.  
“Do you think that you could re-forge this sword, Jackson?”, Derek asked.  
“I believe that I could”, Jackson replied.  
“Then you may do it”, Derek replied, handing the sword to Jackson.  
Jackson took the sword out to the barn and started to re-forge it. The sounds of him hammering and repairing the sword continued all day, and that night he brought it back to the cottage and showed it to Stiles and Derek. The sword had been restored to it’s former greatness , whole, beautiful, and gleaming again.  
“That looks wonderful, Jackson”, Derek said. “Good job”, Jackson smiled and blushed.  
“It does look wonderful”, Stiles said. “Sit down, Jackson. We have something to tell you”. Jackson sat down, wondering what they were going to say to him.  
“Jackson”, Stiles said. “This sword is the Sword of Valor. It is meant to be used by a True Knight. Scott is a True Knight, and he used the sword first. But now it is your turn. I saw you in my vision. You are pure of heart like Scott is. And you are a True Knight. It is your task to do good deeds. And you should begin your quest immediately”.  
“I want to do that”, Jackson replied. “I saw myself as a knight in my dreams. But what is my quest? What are the deeds that I must do?”  
“First, you must rescue someone”, Derek said. “It is a young woman. She is our daughter, Erica. She is in a deep sleep on a mountain top, surrounded by a barrier of Magic Fire”.  
“How do I rescue her?”, Jackson asked.  
‘You must approach the barrier of Magic Fire”, Stiles replied. “Take the Sword of Valor in both hands and plunge it into the fire. The fire will disappear. Then lean down to Erica and kiss her gently on the lips. She will awaken. Then you must bring her back here to us before you begin your second task”.  
“What is my second task?”, Jackson asked.  
“You must recover the Golden Ring”, Stiles replied.  
“The Golden Ring!” Jackson gasped in surprise. “It has been missing for many years, and although many have tried to find it, no one can”.  
“It is your destiny to find it”, Stiles said.  
“Where is it hidden?”, Jackson asked.  
“I saw it’s location in a vision”, Stiles replied. “It was stolen from the mermaids in the wide blue river by twin giants, Ethan and Aiden. They have kept it in a cave hidden deep in the mountains. Recently, Ethan killed Aiden so that he could be the sole possessor of the Golden Ring. Now, because he murdered his brother, Ethan has been turned into a fire breathing dragon by the gods. You must go to the cave, confront the dragon, and kill him. Then bring the Golden Ring back here so that we may return it to the mermaids”. Stiles looked at Jackson solemnly.  
“Are you prepared to do these tasks, my child?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, Stiles”, Jackson replied.  
“Good”, Stiles said. “I will tell you where to find the mountain top where Erica is sleeping, and the cave where the dragon is hiding the Golden Ring. You will begin your quest on the day after tomorrow.”

When the day arrived, Jackson prepared to leave on his quest.  
“I am a True Knight”, Jackson said to Stiles and Derek. “But what is my new name?”  
“Erica will tell you”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles and Derek hugged Jackson.  
“Goodbye, my dear child”, Derek said. “Success be with you on your quest”.  
“Goodbye, my dear child”, Stiles said. “Be brave and strong. And be careful”.  
“I will do that”, Jackson replied. “Goodbye, my dear parents”.  
Jackson put on the Sword of Valor and his shield, then mounted his horse and rode away.

Jackson rode for three days until he found the mountain where Erica was sleeping. He tied his horse to a tree, then he climbed to the top of the mountain. He approached the barrier of Magic Fire. Then he held the Sword of Valor in both hands and plunged it into the fire. Immediately the fire disappeared. He walked toward Erica, then caught his breath. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He leaned over her and kissed her lips gently. Erica awoke and looked at Jackson with a smile. She thought that he was the most handsome man that she had ever seen.  
“You are my knight”, she said. “What is your name?”  
“Jackson”, he replied. “And you are Erica. Stiles and Derek sent me to rescue you”. He took her hand in his and brought her to her feet. They kissed again.  
“My cave is on the mountain side”, Erica said. “Will you stay with me, my knight?"  
“Yes”, Jackson replied. "I will”.

Jackson and Erica stayed together that night and made passionate love. The next morning, Jackson told Erica about his quest to recover the Golden Ring. But first he must return her to her parents. As they mounted their horses to begin the journey to Stiles’ and Derek’s cottage, Jackson asked Erica a question.  
“I am a True Knight, but I do not know my new name”, he said. “Stiles said that you would tell me. What is my new name?” Erica looked into Jackson’s eyes as she replied.  
“I name you Jackson, Knight of the Ring!”

Jackson returned Erica to Stiles and Derek, and they were overjoyed to see their beloved daughter again, as she was overjoyed to see them again. Stiles and Derek hugged her and kissed her sweet face over and over again. Then they hugged Jackson.  
“Thank you for rescuing our daughter, Jackson”, Stiles said. “You did well”.  
“Yes, thank you”, Derek said. “We are very proud of you”. Jackson blushed.  
“Thank you for your praise”, he replied. “But now I must complete the second part of my quest. I must recover the Golden Ring”.

The next day Jackson set out on his quest. He said goodbye to Stiles and Derek. Then he kissed Erica and held her close.  
“Goodbye, my love”, he said. “I will return to you as soon as my task is completed”.  
“Goodbye, my love”, she replied. “I will wait for you. You are my true knight and my husband”.

Jackson set out on his long journey. But unbeknownst to him, Matt Daehler and three of his cousins were following him on horseback. They were also looking for the Golden Ring, not to return it to the mermaids, but to possess it for themselves. They wanted to use it’s power for their own nefarious purposes.

In a few days, following Stiles’ instructions, Jackson found the dragon’s cave. As he approached the entrance to the cave, the dragon stepped out, breathing fire and glaring at Jackson with it’s evil yellow eyes. Jackson saw that the dragon was wearing the Golden Ring on one of it's claws. The dragon advanced toward Jackson. Then Jackson drew the Sword of Valor. The dragon breathed fire at Jackson and roared. Jackson jumped aside to avoid the dragon’s fiery breath. Then the dragon struck at Jackson with it's razor sharp claws. Jackson jumped aside again. Then he charged at the dragon, and before the dragon could react, Jackson plunged the Sword of Valor into the dragon’s evil heart. Then he cut off the dragon’s head.  
Jackson removed the Golden Ring from the dragon’s claw and placed it on his own finger.

The Daehlers had watched as Jackson killed the dragon and placed the Golden Ring on his finger. Jackson didn’t notice the Daehlers moving toward him.

Erica was worried about Jackson. She decided to follow him and see if he needed her help. Stiles and Derek were concerned for her safety, but they knew that she must what her heart told her to do. So she rode to join him.

Matt Daehler hid behind an outcropping of rock as his three cousins crept up on Jackson. Suddenly Jackson noticed them. He spun around and confronted them.  
“What do you want?”, he asked.  
“We want the Golden Ring”, one of them said. “And if you don’t give it to us, we will kill you!”  
Jackson drew the Sword of Valor.  
“Then bring it on!” he said. “For I will not give you the Golden Ring!”  
The three Daehlers grinned evilly at Jackson and drew their swords as they approached him.

 

(Next Chapter: The Fall of the Mighty)


	4. The Fall of the Mighty

Jackson held the Sword of Valor tightly in his hand and advanced toward the three Daehler cousins. He parried with the first man and ran him through with the sword, killing him instantly. Then he jumped aside when one of the other men lunged toward him. He jumped back and killed the second man with one stroke of the sword. Then he and the third man began to fight. The third man was the best swordsman of the three. He and Jackson fought a heated battle, with the Daehler cousin getting the upper hand for a while, then Jackson getting the upper hand in return. The Daehler cousin knocked the Sword of Valor from Jackson’s hand. He lunged toward Jackson for the kill, but Jackson was too fast for him. Jackson rolled aside and grabbed the Sword of Valor from the ground. He leapt to his feet, and before the Daehler cousin could react, Jackson plunged the sword into his chest and killed him. As Jackson looked down at the three men that he had killed, Matt Daehler crept quietly from his hiding place. Before Jackson could turn around and defend himself, Matt plunged a spear into Jackson’s back, killing him instantly.  
Matt reached down to get the Golden Ring from Jackson’s finger. Suddenly, the Golden Ring began to glow with an intense heat. Matt’s hand was burned and he pulled back quickly without obtaining the Golden Ring.  
At that moment, Erica rode up to the scene of the battle. She leapt from her horse and approached Matt with her claws and fangs out. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow and she snarled with anger. Matt, being the worthless coward that he was, turned and ran for his life. Erica leaned down and held Jackson’s lifeless body, weeping and kissing him.  
Suddenly, Stiles and Derek materialized. They stood on either side of Jackson and Erica. Stiles put his hand on Erica’s shoulder. Erica looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
“Help him, Daddy”, she said. “Please help him”.  
Stiles looked at Derek.  
“Derek, pick up the sword and stand next to me”, Stiles said. “Erica, hold Jackson’s hand”.  
Stiles touched Jackson and spoke an incantation. Then all of them materialized on the front lawn of the cottage. Scott and Lydia came out of the cottage and joined them.  
Stiles knelt down and placed his hands on Jackson’s chest.  
“Everyone kneel down and place your hands in a circle on Jackson’s chest”, Stiles said. “Make sure that all of our fingertips are touching”.  
They did as Stiles instructed, and Stiles repeated the incantation that he had used with Scott and Lydia.  
“Mother Earth, Father Sun, Sister Moon, Brother Stars”, he said. “I channel you and all the power of the universe. Bring life back to this body. Heal and restore him to his former self”.  
Stiles eyes shifted from amber gold to purple. Then a beam of light came from the sky and fell upon Stiles and the others. Jackson’s lifeless body began to glow brightly. It lasted for several minutes. Then the glow faded away, and the beam of light went back into the sky. Stiles eyes went back to their amber gold color.  
The wound on Jackson’s body was healed, and his eyes opened. He began to move slowly.  
“Stiles, Derek? Is that you?”, Jackson asked. “Erica? Is it really you?”  
“Jackson!”, Erica said. She held him close. “Jackson, my love!”  
“Yes, my son”, Stiles said. “It’s really us. You are alive again, and your wound is healed”. Then everybody hugged Jackson.  
“Thank you, Daddy”, Erica said as she hugged Stiles.

Stiles and Derek fed Jackson and put him to bed until he recovered his strength. He would sleep for several days. Before he went to sleep, he gave Erica the Golden Ring.  
“Please return it to the three river mermaids for me, sweetheart”, he said to Erica.  
“I will, darling”, Erica replied. She kissed him sweetly and he fell asleep.  
Scott and Lydia stayed at the cottage to keep watch over Jackson while Erica, Stiles, and Derek took the Golden Ring back to the mermaids. As they approached the bank of the wide blue river, the three mermaids swam up to them. Erica knelt down and returned the Golden Ring to the mermaids. The mermaids were overjoyed. They spoke their gratitude together.  
“Thank you and blessings upon you, Warrior Erica, Great Mage Stiles, and King Derek, for returning the Golden Ring to us”, they said. “Thanks and blessings also to Jackson, the Knight of the Ring, and to Scott, the Knight of the Sword, for their valor and courage”.  
The return of the Golden Ring after so many years finally restored balance to the earth.

Matt Daehler had stealthily followed them to the river, although Stiles, Derek, and Erica had sensed his presence. Just as they were turning to confront him, he ran to the edge of the riverbank. As the three river mermaids were swimming away he shouted, “Give me the Golden Ring”, and jumped into the river. He swam after them and tried to catch them. They eluded him and laughed at him as he tried to get the Golden Ring from them. He would almost grasp it from one of the mermaids, then she would hand it to another one of the mermaids and she would swim away from him. After a while, he became exhausted and sank to the bottom of the river, where he drowned. At last his evil life had ended. As his body floated to the surface, Stiles, Derek, and Erica looked at him.  
“He murdered my parents and my sisters”, Derek said. “He burned them to death. And Jackson’s parents as well”.  
“He was an evil man”, Stiles said. “Now he is gone, and the world is safer because of it”. They watched as his body floated down the river and out to sea.

Over the next few days Jackson regained his strength. He and Erica were together again and were very much in love and very happy. Jackson had found his family, just as Lydia had. They were just as much Stiles’ and Derek’s children as Scott and Erica were. And Jackson and Lydia both thought of Stiles and Derek as their parents.

It was time to bring the Argents and the Daehlers to justice. Not only had Stiles’ and Derek’s family suffered because of them, but the people had suffered as well under their despotic rule. However, the people loved King Derek, realizing that he loved them and had tried to pass reforms to help them.  
Stiles, Derek, Erica, Jackson, Scott, and Lydia prepared to journey to the castle mountain to destroy the Argents and the Daehlers.  
The six warriors set out on their journey, joined by the Women of the Shield. As they progressed through the kingdom, hundreds of people joined them, marching toward the Castle of Valor, with Derek as their leader. At last they all stood by the castle mountain.  
Stiles stepped forward and spoke an incantation. Then he turned to the crowd.  
“I have put all of the Argents and the Daehlers into a permanent sleep”, he said. “They will not suffer as they have made others suffer. Their end will be more merciful than the end that they gave to those that they murdered”.  
“What about their servants and children?”, Erica asked.  
“Their servants have been removed to a safe place”, Stiles replied. “There are no children on the mountain”.  
Then the people began to pile up logs and kindling all around the mountain. When they had finished, Erica stepped forward with a flaming torch in her hand.  
“This is justice for all of the evil that they have done”, she said. Then she threw the flaming torch on the pile of logs and kindling and ignited it. The fire began quickly and spread all around the base of the mountain.  
Stiles spoke an incantation and the fire leapt up the sides of the mountain. It grew in intensity as it went higher. The Hall of the Daehlers caught fire first. It burned furiously and then collapsed. All of the Daehlers were killed. Then the Castle of Valor caught fire. The castle burned even more furiously, lighting up the sky as it was consumed by the flames. The flames went higher and higher, and the fire could be seen for hundreds of miles. The Castle of Valor collapsed. All of the Argents were killed.  
At long last, after much suffering and oppression, the people of the kingdom were free.

Stiles and Derek returned home with their family. The next day they returned the Sword of Valor to the Lady of the Lake, so that she could guard it until it was needed by another True Knight.

Derek became the king of a constitutional monarchy. The power of the kingdom would now be in an elected parliament which would meet in a close by city. Lydia was elected the first prime minister of the new government. At last the reforms that Derek had tried to get passed for many years were enacted. All of the evil laws passed under the Argents were repealed. And at long last, slavery was abolished. Eventually, Scott and Erica would become co-rulers of the kingdom.

Stiles and Derek were married. Derek gave Stiles the title of Duke.

Scott and Lydia had a twin boy and girl, as did Jackson and Erica. Derek had the cottage remodeled and expanded into a large house, so that there would be room for their growing family.  
And there, in peace and contentment, Stiles and Derek, together and in love, surrounded by their beloved children and grandchildren, lived a long and happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this fable of a time long ago in a land far away.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
